thecovenantfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase Collins
Chase Collins is the long-banished fifth son of the Sons of Ipswich. He is the descendant of Hagen Goodwin Pope, the bastard son of John Putnam and Agnes Goodwin Pope. He returned to the Ipswich colony and enrolled himself at Spenser Academy in order to manipulate Caleb Danvers into willing him his share of the Power. __TOC__ Biography "You can't imagine growing up not knowing what this was." '- Chase describes his teenage years to Caleb' Chase Goodwin Pope was born July 14th, 1988. At age two, he was adopted by the Collins after the death of his mother. When his powers first manifested on his 13th birthday, he was scared and spent his teenage years in fear and confusion. However, as he began to use his abilities, he learned to control them and became addicted to its euphoric effects. At some point, he found his biological father, who then informed him about the Covenant, the Power, and the Sons of Ipswich. His father had used his Powers to such an extent that it had reduced him to an old and weakened state. Thus, in order to end his father's suffering (something his father desired after using his powers for so long and being near death), increase his own powers and take revenge on the Covenant, Chase convinced him to will him (transfer) his share of The Power. After Ascending on his 18th birthday, Chase manipulated his adoptive parents' car into crashing, killing them. He transferred to Spenser Academy, using a large donation of money to make the process smoother. Character Traits : "Ooooh, Witchy! Oops. Did I just say 'witch'?" : '- Chase taunting Caleb' Chase appears to be happy-go-lucky when we first see him. He's charming and friendly, easily making friends with Kate Tunney and Sarah Wenham. It's not until he confronts Caleb in Sarah's dorm that his true nature comes out. He feels no remorse for hurting or killing people, including his own family stating that "it just comes naturally to me". He actually takes great pleasure in using his power to make other people suffer. He feels like he's been wronged by not being a part of the Covenant and plans on making them pay. Powers & Abilities "He's more powerful...than you can imagine." '- Pogue Parry, after being attacked by Chase, informs Caleb Danvers' Chase possessed more power than that of an Ascended warlock. He was more powerful than any of the Sons of Ipswich alone. Unfortunately, Chase's increased power also increased the seduction and addiction of his powers, causing him to use them excessively and continue to slowly drain his health and age with each use. Chase's vast powers include: *'Energy Blasts': Chase could create projectiles of powerful, telekinetic energy that could shatter the ground and knock people down or high into the air. *'Advanced' Telekinesis: Chase's telekinesis was far more advanced than those of the other Sons of Ipswich. He displayed a unique psionic ability to actually create "tendrils" of telekinetic energy from his hands that could latch on and drag Caleb across the ground. He could use his fingers to create a powerful bash of energy to knock Caleb back to the ground. He then levitated Caleb high into the air and tossed him out of Putnam Barn with great speed and concussive force. *'Long-Range' Teleportation: Chase could instantaneously teleport himself and others from one location to another and across great distances. *'Glamouring': He can alter his appearance using magic, such as when he assumed Caleb's appearance to trick Sarah into letting him into her dorm room. *Telekinetic Flight: Chase could levitate and maneuver through the air via his amplified telekinetic abilities. *'Atmokinesis': Chase could influence the weather to some degree; capable of controlling and manipulating the elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Air, and Lightning (Quintessence). *'Spider Creation': Chase could create spiders that were able to invade people in their dreams and cause anaphylactic shock to those with an allergic reaction to them if bitten enough by them. This could be reversed by him willingly or if defeated and sent elsewhere. Other Languages *Español Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Sons of Ipswich characters Category:Males